Miradas de amor
by Alejandra Ocampo
Summary: El día estaba soleado, era un buen día para poder ir a nadar, pero para ellos se sentía nublado, frío y solo, no había ningún motivo para intentar sentir los rayos del sol, pues su motivo se había apagado.
1. EL AMOR DENTRO DE TUS OJOS

**Hola hoy les traigo una pequeña historia es un AU solo use a tres personajes de Victorious espero sea de su agrado.**

 **EL AMOR DENTRO DE TUS OJOS**

Ver aquella sonrisa tan radiante como el sol, podría estarla contemplando horas sin sentir esfuerzo alguno; como le encantaba verla, pero nunca tenía el valor de ir a hacerle la plática ni de poner de pretexto pararse de aquella banca para acariciar a su perrito y escuchar el timbre de su voz, ese con que ha soñado desde que la miro por primera vez.

Aquella tarde Trina se quedó de ver con su Primo para pedirle consejos de cómo hablar con aquella Pelirroja que la tenía enamorada, a lo lejos ella puedo ver a su Primo caminar muy cerca de donde la hermosa pelirroja se encontraba, Trina trato que él la volteará a verla para saludarlo y fueran por un helado antes de empezar con la plática, cuando en ese momento el pequeño peludito de la Pelirroja que se escapa para perseguir a las palomas que estaban en el asfalto. Trina se paró tan rápido de la banca para ir detrás del perro, pero para su mala suerte su primo le gano, tomo al animalito de la correa y después de unos movimientos muy bruscos por parte del peludo por fin el perro se quedó quieto y él sonrío de alivio, la pelirroja suspiro y corrió hacía ellos y cuando a un asustada, sus miradas chocaron y ella sonrío de una manera tan hermosa que sus ojos se conectaron con la luz del sol y los hizo brillar.

-Gracias- dijo Cat, mientras pasa sus dedos sobre su largo cabello rojo.

-No fue nada tuve suerte de que pasara cerca de mí- contesto él un poco nervioso.

La pequeña pelirroja le sonrió y le extendió la mano derecha a modo de saludo.

-Me llamo Cat, como gato en inglés, bueno… no realidad es Catherine, pero tú puedes decirme como quieras – contesto.

Él limpio su mano en sus Jeans deslavados, de los nervios, lamio su labio inferior y con una voz temblorosa le dijo:

-Lindo nombre Cat, yo soy Beck. Es un placer-

Ella se sonrojo y agacho la mirada por unos segundos para que el no pudiera notar que ella estaba nerviosa por él.

-Bueno… que modales los míos, él es Mr Purple - dijo, mientras no quitaba la mirada de él.

-Mucho gusto Mr. Purple- le dijo Beck sonriendo al perro.

Mientras, se agacho a acariciarlo; el pequeño peludito de color Blanco y orejas grandes le lamió la mano a Beck y al ver este acto los dos jóvenes se sonrieron, mientras sus miradas se conectaban y no dejaban de verse.

Trina se quedó parada viendo como todo esto ocurría, no entendía como en solo esos 4 minutos transcurridos pudo haber experimentado todo tipo de sentimientos, sus manos le temblaban, no sabía qué hacer, si acercarse y presentarse o solo seguir viendo como la más hermosa sonrisa de aquella pelirroja se incendiaba al mirar a su primo.

En ese año el invierno estaba presente y se podía sentir más frío que antes. Trina seguía yendo siempre a la misma hora al parque, en la misma banca donde podía camuflarse con aquellos arboles blanquecinos para poder admirar a aquella chica de cabello rojo y sonrisa envidiable.

Con solo verla a lo lejos sonriendo, la forma en que sus mejillas se tornaban un poco más cálidas y resaltaban en cada una de ellas unos pequeños hoyuelos, para Trina era la recompensa más grande que podría recibir día a día, así es como un día pésimo valía la pena, solo bastaba sentarse en aquella banca esperar algunos minutos a que Cat apareciera en su vista para aliviarle a Trina cualquier mal. Como le encantaría estar a su lado viendo de cerca esa sonrisa que solo su primo lograba sacar y admirar de ella, solo él podía hacerla sonreír así, solo él podía tocar su mano, sentir la calidez de la misma, oír su respiración y solo él podía sentir sus labios.

Desde aquella tarde en la cual Trina fue testigo del encuentro entre Beck y Cat aun no podía reponerse de tan gran dolor, ella no se explicaba por qué tal acción pudo a verla destruido así, como es que solo esos 4 minutos bastaron para romperle cualquier ilusión, esa herida la cargaba desde hace meses y eran los mismos en los que jamás sano y que jamás sanaría porque ella veía día a día, como Beck y Cat formaban y vivían su vida amorosa, como ellos eran la mitad del otro .

A veces, sin motivo alguno, uno camina pensando en cosas sin darse cuenta en la distancia recorrida, eso mismo pasaba con Trina; solo caminaba sin saber a dónde, se subía al transporte, se sentaba junto a la ventana y su mirada se perdía en la ventana, se baja unas cuadras cerca de la casa de Cat, se paraba justo en su ventana y ahí se quedaba unos minutos mirando, esperando que ella abriera aquella venta, mirara hacía abajo y sus ojos brillaran al verla, Trina moría porque aquellos ojos color marrón la voltearan a ver, con la misma intensidad con la que miraban a Beck. Apartaba aquellos pensamientos tan absurdos, mientras bajaba la mirada y se repetía una y otra vez en su mente:

-¡Estás loca Trina!, eso jamás pasará- se repetía una y otra vez.

Daba media vuelta y volvía a caminar, sin dirección, sin fijarse a los lados ella solo cruzaba la calle y cuando volvía en sí, alzaba la vista y ahí estaba de nuevo en el parque.

Ese día se sentía tan desesperada por sus sentimientos que se sentó en su banca de siempre, decidió colocarse los audífonos, puso el reproductor en curso, apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo de la banca y cerró los ojos. Por ese momento ella apago sus pensamientos, por esos instantes ella no quería voltear a la banca en la que siempre contemplaba a Cat jugando con su perro o siendo succionada por Beck. Así que decidió alejar cualquier pensamiento que tuviera que ver con ella y su juguetona sonrisa, con el tonto de su perro que a buena hora decidió ir a corretear a aquellas estúpidas palomas o cualquier otro pensamiento referente al tarado de su Primo con aquella sonrisa y cabello perfecto que cautivaron a su chica.

Trina estaba tan decidida a pasar un momento sin Cat merodeando su cabeza, que sin esperarlo, sin darse cuenta, ellos 3 paseaban por ahí.


	2. UNA ÚLTIMA MIRADA

**UNA ÚLTIMA MIRADA**

Beck se acercó a escasos metros de Trina para comprar unas palomitas cuando dio vuelta y observo a aquellas palomas, las miro fijamente y con el pensamiento de que esta vez no se librarían de él trato de escaparse de Beck, jaló la correa pero no consiguió escapar, lo único que pudo lograr es que Beck fijara su vista en Trina. Desde el día que él se encontró con Cat había olvidado el motivo que lo hizo acudir al parque, habían transcurrido 3 meses desde ello y él había olvidado regresarle la llamada a Trina.

Beck pago las palomitas, se acercó a Cat y le platico sobre aquel día que el detuvo a su perro, le comento que esa tarde tenía una cita con su Prima y la vería en el parque y que desde aquel momento en que ella lo miro y le sonrió de tal forma él se desconectó del mundo olvidando todo.

Cat se sentía apenada por lo contado, de alguna manera se sentía responsable, ya que Beck también le dijo que desde esos 3 meses Trina no le había vuelto a hablar. Ella suponía que Trina los vio ese día y se molestó; y sí, la pelirroja tenía razón, Trina no hablaba con Beck porque la simple idea de que él le contara sobre su relación con Cat le parecía irritante y sabía que sería aún más doloroso para ella superarlo y comportarse como si a ella no lo importara.

No tardaron mucho en platicar y decidir acercarse para hablar con Trina, estaban algo asustados sobre cuál sería su reacción al verlos ahí parados, pero sabían que era algo que tenían que hacer y no podía esperar ni un segundo más.

Por fin Cat sería presentada a Trina, por fin dejaría de imaginar cómo sería su voz, al fin Beck le iba a cumplir el más grande de sus sueños.

Su Primo fue primero a verla, le toco el hombro un poco nervioso, al ver que ella abría los ojos se apartó un poco; Trina estaba impactada se quedó pasmada al ver a Beck frente a ella, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar se quitó rápido los audífonos y lo saludo muy nerviosa:

-Hola desaparecido, ya estaba comenzando a creer que se te había olvidado nuestra cita-

-Hola prima, te vez algo cansada. Sobre ello quiero pedirte una disculpa, sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo y nunca tuve la cortesía de explicarte del porque ya no pude verte-.

Trina sonrío algo forzada, apago su reproductor y acto seguido lo guardo en sus bolsillos, se paró de la banca y abrazo a Beck; ella tenía tantos sentimiento encontrados, quería golpearlo por robarle de aquella forma tan ridícula y galante a la bonita Pelirroja, pero también quería contarle que se sentía mal, que estaba tan triste y aunque no le dijera quien era el motivo de su sentir, ella solo quería que él la escuchara; todos estos pensamientos le revolvieron la cabeza y comenzó a llorar. Beck no pudo con eso, se sentía la peor persona, no podía creer que por alguien había cambiado a su prima, realmente la había hecho sentir de lo peor mientras él era muy feliz a lado de Cat.

Beck la aparto de él, le sonrío y le aparto el cabello de su cara, seco sus lágrimas y le dijo:

-Ahí está, así te vez más bonita; de verdad sé que soy el más idiota y patán del mundo, tu ese día necesitabas hablar conmigo y yo te deje aquí y lo peor es que ni siquiera pude llamarte para decirte que aquel día llegue al parque pero… conocí a una chica muy maravillosa , ese es el motivo por el cual ya no aparecí, siento mucho el que me hayas esperado 3 meses aquí sentada, pasando frio…. Hablando de frio, debes estar hambrienta, déjame invitarte a comer.

Trina no pudo aguantar y comenzó a reír.

-Claro haz de pensar que por ser guapo podrías tenerme aquí meses esperándote, pero déjame decirte que esto te costara más que una comida, jajajaja.

-Lo sé y es por ello que antes que me dejes en la ruina con tantas comidas deseo que conozcas a mi novia y sí, es la misma chica de la que te acabo de platicar.

Su semblante cambio, de pronto dejo de sonreír, sintió como el piso se movía, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y el estómago comenzó a doler le; Trina no sabía si aquello que sentía era hambre o millones de mariposas festejando que por fin conocería a la hermosa pelirroja; pero esta vez ella sabía que sería diferente, porque después de mucho ella estaría cerca y nunca más lejos.

Cuando se acercaban Trina y su primo al lugar ahí estaba la pequeña pelirroja esperando a Beck, verla ahí concentrada en un punto era raro, no dejaba de jugar con su cabello rojo y mover un poco los pies, le temblaba la boca y mientras eso ocurría una sonrisa empezaba a dibujarse poco a poco en aquel rostro de ángel, fijo la mirada en Trina y ella quedo pasmada con tanta belleza, no podía creerlo, esos ojos marrón la estaban viendo, Trina estaba más que feliz, alzo la mano en forma de saludos y cuando Cat iba a hablar una pelota paso junto de ellos y un pequeño iba detrás de ella corriendo muy rápido, cuando la mano de la pelirroja lo detuvo.

-Quédate aquí pequeño yo iré por ella-

Cat cruzo la calle del parque y alcanzo la pelota, al momento de alzarla, solo se escuchó un fuerte chirrido de las llantas queriendo detenerse y a Trina ahogando un grito mientras Beck corría desesperado hacia su amada. Al llegar donde Cat se encontraba, se incoó tratando de auxiliarla, quito el cabello de su rostro y Cat al verlo no despego ni un segundo su mirada de él, forzada sonrió, pero esta ya no era la misma sonrisa deslumbrante, esta era la sonrisa más fría y dolorosa que se había dibujado en el rostro de la pelirroja, con esfuerzo sostuvo la mano de Beck…

-Te amo - se lo dijo susurrando entre cortado.

-Yo también te amo bonita- lo dijo con una vos roca, mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos y de ellos se escapaban lágrimas.

Trina no sabía cómo reaccionar a tan impactante suceso, le costó muchísimo tomar una decisión y cuando lo hizo, se acercó a ellos y vio como lentamente la luz de los ojos se apagaba y su sonrisa por la cual morirá ya no se dibujaría más en su rosto.

##############################################################

Aun hay otro capitulo más.

Aline

 **si soy algo Cruel no pude evitarlo serlo por un rato.**

Dios17

 **a mi Igual me encanta el Catrina de igual forma me gusta leer un Beck y Cat espero te guste como sigue esta historia.**


	3. ME BASTO CON SOLO MIRARLA

**ME BASTO CON SOLO MIRARLA**

Es difícil cuando un ser querido se despide de este mundo, es duro tratar de mostrar el mejor ánimo ante esta situación, pero… ¿Cómo le explicas a la gente que la mujer que está muerta en aquella caja ni siquiera sabía que existes?, ¿Cómo les dices que aunque ella no te conocía tú la amabas?, ¿Cómo te tragas todo tu dolor y tratas de mostrar tu mejor cara ante esta situación. ¿CÓMO?...

Como siempre lo hizo, Trina se encontraba alejada, pero observando desde un buen ángulo lo que fue su amor.

La mamá de Cat le había puesto a su hija un bonito vestido color rosa claro, riso su cabello rojo y entre sus manos puso la correa dorada que traía el día que conoció a Beck.

Él estaba tan agotado, se podía ver a simple vista que llevaba días sin dormir, y como no, si la persona que más amaba estaba en aquel ataúd. Trina más que nadie comprendía el dolor que había en el corazón de Beck, solo ella vio día con día el amor que ellos se tenían y como poco a poco crecía y se hacía aún más fuerte.

El día estaba soleado, era un buen día para poder ir a nadar, pero para ellos se sentía nublado, frío y solo, no había ningún motivo para intentar sentir los rayos del sol, pues su motivo se había apagado. La pequeña pelirroja estaba siendo enterrada y sus seres queridos se encontraban ahí para despedirla, mientras Trina seguía a lo lejos observando.

Poco a poco la gente se fue y la tumba quedo sola y Trina al fin se animó a acercarse.

-Cat, de verdad no sabes todo lo que esto me duele, creo que hubiéramos sido grandes amigas… si tan solo supieras que yo hubiera dado mi vida por escuchar tan solo un minuto, solo por un maldito minuto tu voz diciéndome hola y sentir tus brazos sobre mi espalda, ¡DIOS!... me habría enamorado más de ti, mientras tú solamente seguirías viéndome como la prima de tu novio-

-¿Estabas enamorada de ella?- dijo Beck, algo sorprendido y con la voz aun débil.

Trina sin alterase volteo hacia Beck lentamente.

-Sí, empezó a gustarme y conforme la observaba me enamore – dijo, mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-¿Es sobre ella de quien me querías platicar hace meses?... Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido, te juro que jamás me habría acercado a ella- Beck se arrodillo ante su ataúd y comenzó a llorar.

-No digas eso, por favor, tú fuiste su felicidad, me alegra que se haya enamorado de ti y no de un patán, ¿jamás viste como te miraba, la forma en que sonreía cuando te veía llegar desde el otro extremo de la calle?, ¿A caso no notabas que era más feliz desde que te conoció y que aquella sonrisa solo se veía más hermosa cuando sus ojos cruzaban con los tuyos?-

Trina se arrodillo, alzo la cara de Beck y seco sus lágrimas con su suéter gris, se abrazaron y así se quedaron… contemplando aquella lapida donde estaba grabado el nombre de aquella pelirroja que amaban los dos.

################################################################################################

Un final que me encanto escribir y que también me dolió este fic solo tenía una base pero gracias a una personita especial para mi me ayudo a que la historia del fanfic tomara forma.

Aline

Gracias por leer este fanfic espero no te haya puesto otra vez los ojos rojos.

Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia. Nos leemos luego.


End file.
